


Dear Old Friend

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Yandere, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: You'll do just about anything for Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 496





	Dear Old Friend

It might not have been the most professional thing in the world, but when a sweaty, elated Atsumu careened towards you with his arms open wide, you hadn’t thought twice about letting yourself be enveloped in his bear hug.

The fact that your cameraman caught it all and that it was a live broadcast was irrelevant to the Setter. He’s never been one to give a shit about propriety, especially where you were concerned, just throwing an arm casually around your shoulders as he answers your post-match questions like it’s no big deal. The bastard even has the audacity to wink at you, snickering under his breath when you dig a sharp elbow into his side.

Truthfully, if it weren’t for the presence of Sakusa at his side, you suspect that the interview would have derailed entirely. Though quieter and looking mildly bored with the entire process, he speaks thoughtfully if a little bluntly about the match and manages to keep somewhat of a rein on Atsumu. Oddly enough, you find yourself incredibly glad that he’s there - Sakusa Kiyoomi tends to be a bit of a hit or a miss with the press, even after wins like this one.

Still, the moment the cameras are off your ‘Professional Sport Reporter’ facade is gone and you're whacking Atsumu in the head, “You’re an idiot!” you snap, but the words lack any real heat, and you can’t even pretend to fight the grin that crosses your face as he laughs and sweeps you up in yet another hug.

“Yeah, but ya love me anyway!”

Regrettably, it’s true. Thirteen years of friendship will do that to you, though thanks to both your busy careers it’s been months since you’ve actually seen him. 

Childishly, you poke your tongue out at him, though your cheeks dust pink when Sakusa quirks a lone brow at your antics. “Whatever, anyway - congrats on the win, you were incredible out there, ‘Tsumu. Both of you were! The whole team, really. You guys are amazing!” you say, suddenly mindful of Sakusa’s presence. “If you’re in town for a little bit, why don’t we grab lunch one day and catch up? I miss your annoying ass.”

Atsumu just grins, “Well, if you’re not doin’ anything after this, we’ve got, we’re all goin’ out to celebrate the first win of the season, you should come.”

Your cheeks warm a little as one of the other wing spikers, Bokuto, if you remember rightly, races over and all but tackles Atsumu with a loud whoop, still riding the high of victory. You can’t help but snort a little, but even as he’s grabbed in a headlock, Bokuto’s knuckles driving into his now mussed up blonde hair, Atsumu stares at you expectantly, waiting for your answer.

“No! I mean, I’d love to but this is for you guys - it’s your win. Team bonding and all that jazz, and besides-”

“Come.” 

Surprisingly, it’s not Astumu who says it, but Sakusa. Behind him, Bokuto nods eagerly as well.

With all three pairs of imploring eyes staring at you, it’s hard to say no.

So you don’t.

***

“So tell me, scrub. How’s that pretty boy boyfriend of yours goin’?” Atsumu asks, sliding up beside you with another drink in hand. It’s pink and smells of strawberries and you belatedly realise that it’s for you. It’ll be your third, no… fourth? Honestly, you’ve lost count, but you take it with a smile nonetheless.

“Going, going, gone,” you sing with a giggle. 

It’s not nearly as light hearted as you make it sound, but you’ve cried enough tears for that cheating asshole and with your head in a lovely, tipsy haze, you can’t find it within yourself to care. You’re having fun - it’s a party, and the Jackals _definitely_ know how to party.

Atsumu just smirks, squeezing your side as he slides up behind you, “Atta girl, you’re too good for that piece ‘a shit.”

You dance with all of them, laughing and talking and drinking like you don’t have a care in the world, and when your head spins and your feet ache you find yourself breathlessly falling onto the plush couches of the VIP section.

“Tired?”

Your eyes flicker over to find Sakusa watching you. You shouldn’t really be surprised. He’d humoured you with half a song’s worth of dancing, but you can tell this isn’t really his scene at all. Too many people, too close - but nevertheless, he’s still here even after Hinata and Barnes have bowed out. That ought to count for something, you suppose - he struck you as a little standoffish when you’d first met, but maybe you’ve misjudged him. Despite the dark eyed stare, there’s a hint of something you can’t quite place in his expression (what you can see of it, anyway) but it’s not a _bad_ something, you think.

He looks like he’s finally starting to relax.

“Mh-hm,” you mumble, offering him a soft, drunken smile. “And I… think I need to go home before I do somethin’ stupid” 

You miss the way his eyes flicker up to focus on an approaching figure behind you - you don’t even notice Atsumu until he’s crouching down in front of you, “Aw, c’mon, Y/N. What’s life without a few bad decisions?”

You slump against Sakusa’s side, who surprisingly dosen’t shove you off considering he barely knows you. “‘Tsumu, I’m tired,” you whine.

He pouts, amusement flickering in his eyes. “One more drink. For me? I barely get to hang with ya anymore.”

Oh, that manipulative bastard. 

“But-”

“One more drink, and I’ll take ya home myself. Pinky promise!”

You sigh and he grins widely, pushing himself back to his feet.

You’ve never been able to say no to him, and he damn well knows it. 

***

True to his word, after downing the shot he places in your hand, he leads you from the club. Well, not so much leads as carries, considering you can barely walk in a straight line. In hindsight it’s a funny sort of role reversal - you’ve lost count of the number of times you’ve had to take care of him (and Osamu, for that matter) running your hands through their hair as they puked, making sure they drank enough water, letting them crash on your couch and, on the odd occasion when they were helplessly stubborn, your bed.

But it’s nice, the way he eases you into the back of the cab and presses a surprisingly affectionate kiss against your temple as he slides in beside you. It’s too easy to rest your head on his shoulder and let yourself drift off - you don’t even notice when the door opens again and another warm body climbs in on your other side. 

He rouses you when the cab pulls to a stop and you frown when you realise it’s a hotel instead of your crappy downtown apartment, but Atsumu doesn’t give you a chance to protest before he’s lifting you out and helping you stand. 

Truthfully, the trip through the fancy lobby and up the elevator to their floor is kind of a blur. It doesn’t bother you that for whatever reason he’s brought you back to his room instead of taking you home - your mind is already fixated on the thought of a soft, plush mattress waiting for you to slip into. Pro’s like ‘Tsumu always got the nice rooms, you might as well take advantage of that (and it’s not like he’s giving you much of a choice in the matter, anyway).

The very moment he swipes the keycard and pushes the door open you’re already halfway across the room - the bed’s huge and covered in soft, downy pillows and blankets. It’s heaven on earth when you sink down into it, running your arms hands over it like a cat, almost purring in delight. 

This was definitely a better idea than going home tonight!

It takes a moment for your drunken brain to register that Sakusa has followed you both in, and that he and Atsumu are apparently mid conversation.

“-go have a shower.”

Atsumu snorts, “Yeah, yeah. Gotta clean off all those germs an’ shit. Don’t really see the point of it considerin’ but uh, go nuts I guess?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes but doesn’t deign to reply.

“Bye, Kiyoomi,” you say, waggling your fingers as you grin at him from the bed. He pauses in the doorway, staring back at you with that blank, unreadable face, but he only offers a short nod before taking his leave.

Atsumu doesn’t even bother trying to hide his chuckle as the door swings shut behind him, “ _Kiyoomi_ , now is it? Careful, Y/N, you’re makin’ your number one guy kinda jealous.”

You turn to whack him, but he catches you wrist with ease, “You’re not my number one,” you grumble.

He growls lowly, flicking your wrist over and and dragging it to his lips so he can kiss and nip at your pulse point. “I’m _always_ your number one, you’re just lucky I’m learnin’ to share.” His words fly right over your head, but his actions leave your cheeks flushed and a faint fluttering in your stomach. “Now,” he says, fingering the hem of your dress, “stand up so I can take this off.”

And you do. It’s hardly the first time he’s seen you half dressed, and honestly even if it were you can’t quite fathom why it would bother you. You trust Atsumu - through thick and thin, you always have.

You’re too drunk to notice how his hands linger when he slides the material down your hips, the way his fingers tighten on your waist at the sight of your less than innocent lace panties and matching bra. “Bed,” he grunts, his voice oddly thick, but once again you gladly oblige.

It’s ridiculously comfortable - or maybe you’re that out of it that anything would feel good against your bare skin. 

“‘Tsumu?” your murmur sleepily after a few minutes of silence.   
  
“Yeah?”

He’s rummaging through his suitcase, but your eyelids are heavy and the room is starting to spin so you let them fall shut. “I really did miss you, y’know.”

You hear him still and the soft pads of his footsteps across the carpet as he makes his way over to you.

“Thank you,” you continue when he doesn’t say anything. “… for tonight. I had fun.”

He brushes a fallen lock of hair away from your face, “Don’t thank me just yet, darlin’.”

But you’re already out.

***

It’s dark when you come to, and there’s a burning friction pounding between your thighs.

You can’t move - leather bites into your wrists when you try and there’s a pair of hands resting on your waist that tighten painfully every time you attempt to squirm away.

There’s a taste of rubber in your mouth, your jaws forced open to accommodate a ball gag.

You’re fairly sure the lights in the room are still on, but you can’t see anything beyond the black silk blindfold wrapped around your head. 

The soft fabric’s damp with tears that are largely ignored by the two.

Your underwear is gone, your bra as well. There’s a palm on your breast, calloused fingers that pinch and tweak at your nipples and another between your legs, rubbing tight circles around your clit.

And you're wet. Shamefully so.

The sound of it, the lewd, slick, _squelching_ accompanied by the slamming of hips and feverish moans echo out obscenely in the room. 

The cock that impales you is thick and throbbing, every drag against your slick walls sending shivers down your spine, but it’s the way Sakusa manages to hit that same bundle of nerves near your cervix that has your back arching off the mattress and painful pleasure rippling through you.

You’d cried for Atsumu at first. Terrified beyond belief, your entire body shaking as you screamed into the gag and thrashed desperately. Without your sight every other sense was heightened, the feel of four hands groping and squeezing, touching your most intimate places was enough to have you sobbing and half mad -

Until you felt a kiss at your cheek, fingers running soothingly through your unruly locks. While Sakusa defiles you without care or concern, your best friend since junior high teases at your clit and laughs when you shudder beneath him.

Even now, knowing that it’s helpless, knowing that it won’t stop them, you try to whimper and beg around the gag.

Atsumu sighs, but even blind as you are, you can tell that he’s smirking. “I keep tellin’ ya, baby, think of it like a game - if _he_ cums first we’ll stop for tonight and you can get some rest, but…” he pauses, and you have no warning before his teeth suddenly sink mercilessly down into the pebbled bud. You shriek - the sound pathetically muffled by the gag - and writhe beneath them as he tugs on it just once and lets go with a low chuckle and a teasing flick of his tongue, “but, if _you_ cum first - and yer gonna cum first, I’ll make sure of it - then it’s my turn to fuck ya silly.”

There’s a laboured grunt from between your legs and Sakusa suddenly hefts one of your thighs up over his hip so he can drive himself deeper, “She’s close, I can feel it.”

Your cheeks burn and you want to die, because it’s the truth.

‘Tsumu just huffs out another laugh and you feel the mattress dip as he shifts his weight to lean down over you. “It’s okay, baby. Ya can use his cock to cum, I won’t be mad,” he murmurs, his hot breath tickling the shell of your ear, “but don’t forget for a fuckin’ second - that sopping cunt… these pretty tits… every _god damn inch of you_ belongs to _me_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! Kudos and comments always make me smile :)


End file.
